Hank-136
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Verdana;" |valign="top" class="sigma"| } - Mark VII= } }} |-| Unarmoured = } }} |name=Hank |fullname=Hank Greene |spartantag=136 |homeworld= |born=August 25th, 2511 |died= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=7'0 (unarmoured) |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Green |cyber= * * |allegiance= |branch= |unit=Fireteam Thor |rank= * (Navy) *Spartan (Spartan Branch) |mos=SO (Special Warfare Operator) |specialty=Assault |battles= |status=Active }} SPARTAN-136, also known as Hank-136, Hank Greene and Codename: SILVERBACK, was a SPARTAN-II Commando of Project SIGMA. Abducted as a child as part of an offshoot of the SPARTAN-II Program, Hank proved himself as a particularly adept frontline combatant during training who stood out among his peers for his aggression in combat. He would eventually be assigned to Sigma-Beta Team alongside Elena-071 and Pierre-127, complementing the respective initiative and marskmanship of his comrades with sheer destructive talent. Following their augmentation procedures, Sigma-Beta were split off from the main SIGMA group and put to work for the Office of Naval Intelligence, who used Hank and the others to decimate numerous Insurrectionist groups over the next few years. As the escalated, Sigma-Beta would find itself taking on more dangerous missions than ever before, Hank and the others narrowly avoiding death on numerous occasions. Though the Covenant's unrelenting advance proved difficult to stop, the SPARTAN-II's worked discreetly to cause mayhem among their foes every step of the way. In 2545, Hank was mortally wounded when the Covenant attacked Schönheit, taking a direct blast from a Hunter's assault cannon that sent him flying off a cliff. While Elena escaped, Pierre-127 was able to drag Hank into an ONI digsite before he expired and placed him in a before moving deeper into what turned out to be a half-buried Forerunner facility. Hank's corpse would spend nine years in stasis until he was recovered in the aftermath of Operation: ASHES and brought to a medical centre. After he was extracted from the pod, a team of surgeons were able to repair the Spartan's grievous injuries and eventually revived him, albeit at the cost of his right arm and several ribs. Hank would spend a great deal of time in rehabilitation following this as he dealt with news of the war's end and the current state of the galaxy. After several psychiatric evaluations revealed that he had developed severe anger issues as a result of his extreme trauma, the decision was made by ONI to place him in command of the newly-formed Fireteam Thor. After being put in command of a group of emotionally unstable Spartans, Hank was able to focus on ensuring that his team functioned effectively in the field even as they were thrown at the hardest of targets by ONI again and again. The SPARTAN-II was able to adapt quickly to the changing times, and even found joy in resuming the fight against both the Covenant Remnants and newly-arrived threats to mankind. Biography Early Life Hank Greene was born on the colony world of in mid-2511, to a working-class family living in the province. Several months after his birth, an Insurrectionist group detonated a nuclear weapon in a nearby arcology, which killed millions of people. Hank's parents moved out into a more sparsely-populated region of the planet afterwards, terrified that they or their son had been affected by the bomb despite being well away from any radioactive fallout. As such, Hank grew up as a fairly coddled child, attending a small school and living under rather strict family rules thanks to his overprotective parents. However, it soon became apparent that he was both mentally and physically superior to many children his age and had a seemingly insatiable passion for learning new things. While those around him saw Hank as a young prodigy, it was these attributes that got him marked down by the in 2517 following a vaccination program across the colonies as a potential candidate for the newly-formed . While initially passed over in the first wave of recruitment, Hank would eventually be abducted by ONI and replaced with a , and was taken to alongside nineteen other children as recruits for an offshoot of SPARTAN-II: Project SIGMA. Spartan Training While frightened by his new environment and initially reluctant to take part in the brutal training he and the other children were forced into, Hank soon learned to cooperate and put his strength and tactical thinking to good use in exercises. After a few months, he had all but forgotten his old life and even his surname, and was determined to become the best as Hank-136. One of the first friends Hank made in SIGMA was Pierre-127, who after constantly besting him in marksmanship tests gave him some valuable pointers to push his scores up. In return, the much stronger Hank would help to improve Pierre's lacklustre hand-to-hand combat skills. In terms of overall ability, Hank could never hope to match the likes of Fenn-145 or Jack-085, but made up for it in his superb scouting skills. Skills and Abilities Personality List of Appearances *''Aftermath'' (2543) *''Back in Action'' (2554) *''Halo: Salvation'' (2557) Category:Sigmaverse Category:Sigmaverse HCW Category:Sigmaverse PW Category:Sigmaverse Spartans Category:Sigmaverse Characters